


Karma

by JheysTime



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JheysTime/pseuds/JheysTime
Summary: A.U. Emma goes through a messy break up. On a night out she bumps into a brunette and they have an immediate connection. All is fair in Love and war. What goes around comes around. A Swan Queen story about Love and Karma.  Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally posted on Fanfic.net. I started writing this story about three years ago and recently started updating it. I'm updating the edited version here. Just wanted to get my story out there and see what people thought! So, please read and let me know! Also, I know I'm terrible with summaries but give it a shot will ya?

 

Emma walked into the apartment that she currently shared with her best friend and girlfriend. She let out a deep breath, exhausted from the long day of classes although she was relieved that her last class was cancelled. She dropped her bag next to the table by the door. She assumed that Ruby and Lacey weren't home as she took a moment to scan the empty open concept living room – kitchen. Emma slowly made her way to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of beer and chugged half the bottle.

She let out a long breath and placed the bottle on top of the counter. She halted her movements when she thought she heard the faint sound of someone giggling. She paused and looked around the room again, straining her ears trying to listen for the sounds again.

**Silence**

It was probably nothing Emma thought to herself.

She grabbed her beer and took another swig as she made her way into the living room. She plopped herself on the couch, beer still in hand and reached for her phone in her pocket with her other hand. She began to type out a message on her phone when she heard a soft moan. Now she knew for sure that she wasn't hearing things.

"Babe?" she called out getting up and putting down her beer on the side table next to the couch. "Ruby?" she called out again as she began walking toward the hallway.

The bathroom door was open, obviously no one in there. She looked to left towards Ruby's bedroom. The bedroom door was open with no occupants inside. Emma looked at her watch _4:30pm,_ Ruby finished class 15mins ago, she should be home soon she thought.

Emma heard another moan. She definitely heard that and headed to the source of the sound. Confused, she turned to the right and began walking to her room. She stood right in front of her own door, ear pressed to it with her hand on the doorknob. She heard yet another moan and a soft buzzing coming from within. Her heart began to beat heavily in her chest. She listened for another moment before she opened the door and took a step inside. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw hit the floor taking in the sight in front of her. Her breath caught in her throat she stood still, looking at the two bodies in front of her.

As soon as the door had opened Lacey shot her head towards the door, quickly pushing the blond head up and away from her body. She rushed to cover herself up with the sheets. Lacey looked again at Emma who was still standing at the doorway, eyes glazed over. Lacey's heart began to beat hard and fast in her chest, not taking her eyes off of Emma, afraid of how she was going to react. The other blonde that was earlier in between Lacey's legs fell off the bed and tried to remain hidden as she rushed to put her clothes back on.

A sharp pain shot through Emma's chest, unsure if it was because her lungs were begging for air due to her holding in her breath that she was unaware she was holding or if it was because her heart has stopped beating at the sight of her girlfriend in bed with another woman. Lacey and the blonde in Emma's bed. THEIR BED. In THEIR ROOM. In THEIR APARTMENT. Emma finally took in a deep shaky breath. She had heard the other woman drop down the floor and was now scattering to get clothed. Emma began taking quick, deep breaths as anger started to build inside of her. She counted to three hoping to calm down before she did something she would regret.

Lacey never took her eyes off of Emma as she watched her take in quick, deep breaths. Emma was the most patient, calm and laid back person that she had ever known. It takes _a lot_ for Emma to become angry and completely lose it. In the three years that Emma and Lacey had been together, she has only seen Emma become truly angry once. She watched as the fury grew inside of Emma's eyes. Afraid of what was going to happen next she finally spoke up.

"Emma, honey… I can explain" Lacey began hesitantly finally breaking the silence.

_"1" Breathe "2" Breathe "3"._ Emma heard Lacey's voice but not comprehending what she was saying. However just the sound of Lacey's voice pushed Emma off the edge.

Her face stoic and hard she finally made a move and walked over to the other side of the bed. Emma grabbed the blonde's arm and roughly picked up her and started dragging her across the room.

"The hell are you doing?!" the blonde asked yanking her arm out of Emma's grip and taking a step back.

Emma quickly turned to the blonde looking her up and down. The other blonde, more of a dirty blonde, had piercing blue eyes. Obviously in shape and took good care of herself. Lacey definitely had a thing for fit blondes and eyes. She stared her down, the other blonde stared right back not backing down.

"Get. Out." Emma managed to say through gritted teeth. The blonde kept her eyes locked on Emma’s for another moment, a cocky smirk appearing on her face and looked over to Lacey, who was trying to get clothed under the sheets. The blonde began making her way out, making sure to bump her shoulder into Emma on her way through.

The blonde made contact with Emma's shoulder. _Oh hell no_. Emma reached out to turn the blonde around. Emma made sure that they were face to face before she cocked her fist back. Before she could thrust her fist forward Lacey jumped out of the bed quickly, placing herself in between the two blondes, putting her weight into Emma hoping to prevent a fight in the middle of the small apartment room.

Much to Lacey's surprise Emma took a few steps back. Lacey turned slightly to the other blonde. "Alex. Please just leave" Lacey quietly pleaded. The blonde, Alex, nodded and walked out of the room. Alex made her way through the living room and got to the door just as Ruby was walking in. Alex gave Ruby a weak smile which Ruby returned, confusion written all over her face before Alex walked out.

 

When Alex disappeared Lacey took a deep breath before turning around to face her girlfriend. Emma was staring at the floor. Lacey slowly made her way closer and stopped a foot away from her.

"Babe?" she called out. Emma didn't look up. "Emma?" she tried again. And again, Emma didn't move. "Emma, look at me" Lacey begged. Finally, Emma brought her head up to look at her.

"I'm sorry", Lacey said trying to look into Emma's eyes. Emma nodded in response, her eyes blank and empty.

Lacey continued to look at her. Several uncomfortable moments passed. "Emma, please, say something" she pleaded as she tried to put her hand on Emma's arm. Emma pulled away at the contact, snapping back to reality. Emma took a step back and shook her head. She looked at Lacey and calmly said, "Get your shit and get the fuck out. Take the fucking bed with you". Emma walked passed her, out of the room and out of the apartment.

 

Ruby was in the kitchen making herself a sandwich when Emma came out of her room and made a beeline out of the apartment. Ruby didn't even have time to open her mouth before the apartment door slammed. “The fuck?” she asked the empty room, shaking her head making her way to her room.

As Ruby made her way to her room, she snuck a peak into Emma and Lacey's room. Lacey was on the edge of the bed with her head down, forearms resting on her knees, and shoulders shaking. Ruby opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it. _Nope… Nope… Not getting involved with this shit_ she continued her way into her room and closed the door. She put her sandwich down on the bed after taking a bite and turning her small T.V on. "Fuck! Fine!" she whispered to herself, her conscience getting to her. She pulled out her cell from her pocket. She dialed Emma's number and listened to the phone ring as she waited for her best friend to pick up. It rang twice before it went to voice mail. _This bitch._

**Hey, you alright? What's goin on?** Ruby texted since her call went unanswered. Waiting for a response, she put her phone down and stared at the T.V. Ruby couldn't stop thinking about what could have possibly happened.

Then it hit her. The strange blonde that was walking out when she came home. Emma storming out only minutes later. Lacey crying on the edge of the bed. _Uh oh_. Ruby started to put the pieces together. She could only imagine what Emma was feeling. Then Ruby started to get upset, _that dumb bitch had the nerve to cheat? In their shared room?! Wait. Stop. Breathe._ She really felt like getting up and confronting Lacey about what had happened and who the blonde was and why Emma left in a fury.

* * *

 

 

Emma slammed the door to their apartment storming off down the hall, down the stairs and out into the street. She doesn't know where she's heading, she just needs to walk it off and clear her head. After a few minutes of walking she finally began to calm down. She slows her pace a bit and looks up, only to see the dumb blonde bitch in front of the local diner.

Anger washing over Emma once again she makes her way towards Alex. She stops when she realizes that Alex is with another woman. The brunette was smaller than Lacey, shoulder length chocolate hair and dressed a hell of a lot classier. She was dressed in a skin tight black dress that stopped just above the knees and short black pumps.  Emma stops and watches as Alex goes in to kiss the other brunette with her arm around the other girl's waist. _Are you fucking serious?!_

The brunette leans into the kiss before turning to leave Alex and walks into the diner.

Emma continues her way towards the other blonde, all rational thought pushed out the window and letting the rage consume her.

Alex turns to see Emma approaching fast.

Emma shoves Alex hard in the chest, letting her anger out on the other woman.   Alex falters back a step before she takes a swing at Emma.

Emma ducks and throws a punch, her fist connecting to Alex’s chin causing her to fall to the ground. By now they had attracted a crowd, some coming out of the diner to watch while others pressed up against the window.

Emma waits for Alex to get up before making another move. Alex throws a punch that lands on Emma's gut as she makes her way up causing Emma to bend over.

Two brunettes come running down the stairs from the diner and push their way through the crowd. Emma manages to land an upper cut before someone grabs her from behind pulling her back. The brunette in the black dress kneels down to Alex who fell again from the punch, "you ok, babe?" worry and panic clearly in her voice.

"Babe?!" Emma exclaims in disbelief, seeing the other blonde in bed with her now ex-girlfriend flash through her mind. She rushes forward again but the arms around her kept her in place.

"Emma, the hell is going on?" the person keeping her in place asked. Emma quickly recognized her other best friends voice, Jane. Emma doesn't respond instead she raises her arms in the air as a sign of surrender. Jane loosens her grip a little, "Chill" she warns and waits for Emma to nod before she completely lets go.

Alex is nodding her head to the brunette that is still bent down rubbing her back.

"Keep a close eye on your _'babe'"_ Emma warns the brunette putting emphasis on the last word. The brunette throws a death glare at Emma before focusing back on Alex. Emma ignores the look as she turns around to leave.

"Watch your back Swan" Alex warns as Emma walks away.

Anger washing over Emma again, she stops and turns back to face Alex.

"Oh! You wanna act like hot shit now that you got your bitch next to you" Emma spat taking a step toward the other blonde. Jane quickly grabs Emma's wrist and tries to pull her back again but she doesn't move from her spot.

"Leave it, its not worth it" Jane tried to reason with her, hand still wrapped around her wrist. Emma is glaring hard at Alex, silently daring her to make another move.

"Baby, relax. Let's just go" the other brunette pleads Alex, shooting Emma another death glare.

Alex and Emma continue to glare, silently challenging each other.

Emma's lips pull into a devious smirk. "Did you tell her about Lacey?" she asked nodding over to the brunette but didn’t bother to wait for answer. She turned her back as soon as Alex’s dropped slightly in shock.  

"What about Lacey?" Emma hears the brunette ask as she walks away from the scene.

_They were just fucking not 20 minuets before she met up with you_ Emma thought to her self. She felt bad for the brunette who seemed completely oblivious that her so-called _girlfriend_ was cheating on her. But it wasn't Emma's place to meddle in other people's relationships, strangers, no less.

* * *

 

Emma walked at a brisk pace down the street. Jane struggled to keep up with the furious blonde, she put a hand on Emma's arm to slow her down.

"Emma" she called out. "The hell was that about?" Jane continued when Emma stopped but didn't respond.

"Nothing" Emma huffed out and began walking again.

"Oh? Nothing huh?" Jane questioned putting her hands on her hips. "So nothing means Ruby texting me that you stormed out of the apartment and asking me to come over when you decided not to answer any phone calls or texts. Then on my way out of the diner to head over to your place, I see you going up and up with some other blonde?"

"Yeah, pretty much" Emma answered monotone.

"Seriously?" Jane pushed.

Emma stopped and turned to completely face her friend, "Yes, seriously…" Jane shot her a skeptical look, "I don't want to talk about it right now" Emma finished looking like a kicked puppy.

Jane gave her an understanding look, although Ruby had already filled Jane in on what she thought and probably did happen.

* * *

 

The pair continued to walk in silence for another ten minuets before they realized that they had made their way to the local bar. Without hesitation Emma walked into the bar Jane trailing closely behind. They made their over to the bartender and order two Patron shots. They took their shots in silence.

"You alright?" Jane asks again attempting to break the silence. Emma lets out a long breath and looks at her friend and shakes her head.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"What is there to tell?" Emma replies quietly with her head down.

"Well, you could start off by telling me why the hell you were beating that poor blonde?"

"Cause the bitch deserved it" Emma spat out and turns to the bartender ordering two more shots.

Ruby suddenly appears next to Emma, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She motions to the bartender to order herself a shot.

"So what's this I hear about you beating up a blonde bitch?" Ruby asks putting her shot glass down.

"The poor thing was getting her ass beat by Emma in front of what I assume is her girlfriend. I saw most of it on my way out of the diner when I was on my way over to your place. I had to pull Emma off before someone decided to call the cops" Jane responded for Emma when she made no attempt to answer, softly bumping shoulders with her which caused a small smile to appear on Emma's face.

"That was nothing, you didn't even really give me a chance" Emma adds a little bitter.

"Bitch, you busted her lip" Jane argued.

"Good… maybe she'll be able to keep those lips away from other peoples girlfriends for awhile" Jane and Ruby share a look but didn’t comment and Ruby proceeded to order another round for the trio.

"So, you really kicked her ass huh? I wish I was there to see it" Ruby says a little disappointed that she didn't get to see the action. Emma smiles bashfully.

"I'm sure someone taped the whole thing, it'll probably be online by the end of the night" Jane adds. Sure enough, Ruby managed to pull up the video on YouTube.

* * *

 

The group drinks for a more few hours before they decide to make it back to their apartment. They were pretty intoxicated and decided to walk it back to their place, it was only a twenty-minuet walk and it would help them sober up. During the walk Emma was hoping that by the time they got back to the apartment Lacey would be long gone.

Ruby and Jane walk into the apartment first heading straight to the kitchen to grab a beer and to make a snack. Emma walks in last and notices that the T.V is still on. She walks over to the couch to find Lacey knocked out facing the T.V with tearstains down her cheek. A mixture of pain and anger hits Emma hard before she scoffs at the sight and walks to her room. She's at least grateful to see that Lacey had packed all of her stuff. Emma makes her way back to the couch and kicks it hard, "Wake up" anger lacing her words. Lacey stirs awake, slowly opening her eyes and looks at Emma. Emma is looking down at her emotionless, Lacey stares back, apology dancing in her eyes, tears threatening to spill over. Lacey slowly sits up from the couch and makes her way onto her feet. She faces Emma, "Can we talk?" she asks looking over to the pair in the kitchen, "alone?"

Emma shakes her head in the negative "Whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of them."

Jane grabs her beer and snacks and pulls Ruby through the kitchen and into Ruby's room. "But I wanna watch" Ruby whines as she's getting pulled away.

Emma crosses her arms around her chest and looks at Lacey expectantly.

"You're drunk" Lacey begins wearily.

"How observant of you" Emma deadpanned.

"Were you drunk when you got into a fight with Alex?"

Emma laughs, _of course you would ask about the fight_ , "No. I was not drunk when I beat her ass in front of her _Girlfriend_ "

"Emma, I'm sorry, it was a mistake, a stu-"

Emma puts a hand up "Keep your sorry, I don't need or want your excuses" cutting Lacey off mid sentence.

"Listen Emma, I couldn't leave without talking to you first" she pleads, "I do love you Emma, I just don't know what I was thinking," she continued then pausing to think about her next words.

"You don't cheat on the person you love" Emma replies grimly, "so obviously you don't love me but it's what ever"

"I'm sorry" Lacey tries again, reaching out to put a hand on Emma's arm. Emma snatches her arm away as if the contact burned her and took a step back.

"Ok. We talked. Now leave" Emma says locking angry teary eyes with Lacey.

Lacey doesn't move, tears now rolling down her cheeks and sniffles. Unable to handle being around Lacey any longer, Emma turns her back on her and makes her way to her room. She grabs all of Lacey's packed bags, walks back out and heads straight to the apartment door; she swings it and throws her stuff into the hallway. Desperately trying to keep her emotions in control Emma manages to steadily hold open the door, "Get. Out".

With her head down Lacey slowly walks toward the door. She stops in front of Emma, attempting to look into her eyes again but Emma diverts her eyes elsewhere. Lacey brings her hand up to cup Emma's cheek. Emma steps back, avoiding contact and finally meeting Lacey's eyes, "Don't fucking touch me!" Lacey quickly pulls her hand back and steps out.

Emma slams the door behind her. She walks her way to the couch, plopping her body down hard before the tears came rushing out. Ruby and Jane come rushing to Emma's side, holding and comforting her. Emma cries her heart out in the arms of her best friends until sleep takes over her several hours later.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**_*One Year Later*_ **

Emma was in the living room; open books covered the coffee table, her laptop playing soft music to help her study for her finals. At the age of 25, Emma was in her final semester of getting her Masters degree in Criminal Justice. She was staring hard at the open book in her lap, glancing once in awhile at the notes in her notebook that balanced on her right knee, when Belle and Ruby came walking in through the door.

"Studying hard are we?" Ruby teases as she makes her way to the kitchen.

"Mmmm" Emma responds half-heartedly not bothering to look up.

"Hey Emma" Belle greets as she sits on the love seat situated across of Emma’s mess.

"What's up Belle," Emma responds reaching over to her laptop to change the song.

"So we decided that we are going out tomorrow night," Ruby states making her way over to Belle with two beers in her hand. Ruby hands one to Belle and gives her a quick kiss as she takes a seat next to her.

"Oh you guys decided?" Emma asked quirking a raised eyebrow at the couple next to her.

"Mmmhmm" Ruby nods taking a swig from her bottle.

"As much as I want to Rubes, I can't. I have to study for my finals." Emma responds extending her arms out to the book covered coffee table.

"Aww common dude, one night won't kill you"

"I don't know" Emma let out hesitantly knowing she wants to but the pressure of finals in the coming weeks is stressing her out.

"You know you want to" Ruby eggs on. Emma looks between Belle and Ruby as if searching for an answer.

"Just one night. Think about it as a break from studying" Ruby pushes already knowing that Emma is in.

"Out where?" _One night won't hurt_ she thinks

"Enchanted" Ruby states with a smirk on her face.

"Enchanted? Is that a new club or something?" Emma questioned not recognizing the name.

"Yep, the grand opening is tomorrow…. Aaanndd Belle managed to get us onto the V.I.P list" Ruby responds giving Belle a nudge.

Emma's eyebrows disappear to her hairline, impressed. "Really? Belle? How'd you manage that?" She asks the couple shock evident in her voice since Belle isn't much of a clubbing person. The only reason that Belle even goes clubbing is because of her free spirited girlfriend.

"Well, uhmm…" Ruby stammers out. She looks over at Belle to help her answer but the petite woman avoids looking at her girlfriend and takes a sip of her beer.

Emma gives them a questioning look, slightly confused as to why they're hesitant to answer her.

Ruby takes a deep breath.

"Lacey'soneofthebartenders" Ruby replies in one breath hoping she could get away with it.

"What?" Emma asks barely understanding what she had said but her heart skips a beat hearing Lacey's name.

Ruby looks at Belle again pleading with her eyes for help, knowing that Emma is going to bail if she finds out that they got on the list through Lacey. Hoping that if Belle tells Emma that they got on to the list through Lacey, she would be more understanding. Belle and Lacey are twins after all; getting them on the list wouldn’t be too much of a surprise.

"Lacey is one of the bartenders at the club and she was able to get us on to the list" Belle clarifies.

"Ah" Emma nods her head already spacing out. Sure, it has been a year since they broke up but she still didn't want anything to do with her; despite Lacey's many attempts at trying to be "friends," for the sake that they were inevitably going to be around each other. Ruby can already see the gears turning in Emma’s head, debating whether or not if she wants to go anymore.

"Dude, it's a big club. We'll be on the second floor, on the V.I.P floor. You won't even see her," Ruby says interrupting Emma’s internal debate.

"Hmmm"

"C’mon Emma. It's the grand opening of a new club and we're on the freakin' V.I.P list for crying out loud. You really gonna give that up just cause you don't want to see _one_ person?" Ruby argued.

Emma takes a few moments to consider Ruby's argument. She finally nods in agreement, "fine, fine, you're right."

* * *

 

 

**Saturday Night**

Emma checks herself in the mirror once more, thankfully her hair decides to work with her tonight, blonde straight hair falls perfectly, ending in a small curl just below her shoulders. She wasn't one for make up except for a light touch of eyeliner and some lip-gloss. Emma takes a step back as she examines her outfit, her teal and green striped button up, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, paired with dark wash skinny jeans and a pair of converse. One last glance at the mirror, she un-buttons the top three buttons on her shirt to expose her white tank top covered chest.

Satisfied with her outfit she makes her way to the living room to find Belle, Jane and Ruby waiting on her. With everybody ready to head out, they make their way downstairs and waited for the cab.

As they approached the club you could see the lighted hot pink letters that spelled out "Enchanted" come into view. Emma could hear the bass blaring through the walls as she stepped out of the cab. She didn't expect the grand opening of the club to be such a big event. There were camera crews along the sidewalk, crowding the entrance trying to get shots of celebrities and other famous people as they made their way past the line and through the doors. Not to mention the never-ending line that was formed along the wall of the building.

"Uhhmm" Emma let out hesitantly as they walked toward the club, trying to find the end of line. "I am not waiting in that line," she said directing her gaze to the long line.

Ruby smiles at her comment as she takes the lead with Belle in hand, "Good thing we don't have to" she says over her shoulder. The couple makes their way past the line and straight to the entrance where a bouncer and red velvet rope block off the door.

"Name and I.D" the bouncer demanded not bothering to look up from the clipboard that he held.

"Belle French and Ruby Lucas" Ruby responded as Belle fetched their I.D's from her clutch handing it to the bouncer. He checked off their names and lifted the rope for them to walk past. He closed off the rope again and waited for Emma and Jane to provide their name and I.D's.

"Emma Swan and Jane Watson" Emma stated as both girls handed him their own I.D's, he checked off their names and let them through.

They made their way inside and the club was already packed, which was surprising since it was only 11:30pm. The club was a lot bigger than Emma had imagined. The club had two floors; the white walls were covered in pink and green neon lights. Three bars were line up along three walls, the fourth wall stationed the DJ booth and the center space was packed with people bumping and grinding to the music that filled the club.

Ruby began to lead the group to the stairs located next to the DJ booth, stopping just as they got to their destination.

"The V.I.P lounge is on the second floor, you guys go on ahead Belle wants to go say hi to Lacey real quick," Ruby says gesturing to the top of the stairs. Emma couldn’t help but scoff and rolled her eyes at the mention of Lacey's name. Without replying Emma made her way up the stairs with Jane at her heels.

At the top of the stairs, another bouncer guarded the entrance and yet again they repeated the process of showing their I.D and received a pink V.I.P wristband in return. The second floor wasn't as packed as the main floor. A single bar was located at the farthest wall from the second floor entrance, the rest of the walls were lined with black leather couches and glass tables and a decent size dance floor in the middle of the room.

Emma led the way to the bar zigzagging through the crowd. Emma noticed that the bar was a little crowded due to a small group crowding around a small brunette, Emma didn’t pay much attention to as she just determined to start drinking. She found a spot next to the crowd and waited for the bartender to come around to take their order. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long. Emma placed their usual order of Patron shots with salt and lime.

Emma and Jane toasted and downed their shots. Just as Emma was taking the bite of lime someone had bumped into her back a little harder than the accidental bump she was accustomed to. She tossed the lime in the empty shot glass and turned around to give the person a piece of her mind.

As she turned around Emma came face to face with a small brunette, the same brunette that caught everyone’s attention. Now she understood why. Emma's eyes met dark chocolate eyes. The next thing that Emma noticed was her plump lips that were covered in deep red lipstick. Emma takes the rest of her in; the brunette wore a deep red V-neck blouse that showed off her chest quite well, down to the tight black skirt that stopped mid thigh, all the way down to red 6in heels. Emma's eyes slowly retraced the path back up the brunette's body to find that the brunette was now smirking at her. They made eye contact again and the brunette raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her. Emma gave a confident smile trying to cover the blush that took over her features under her gaze knowing that she was caught obviously checking her out.

Jane watched Emma from the side and she let out a small laugh, "smooth" she said sarcastically, loud enough for only Emma to hear.

"Can I buy you drink?" Emma finds the courage to ask the woman in front of her, completely ignoring Jane's comment.

"I suppose so," the woman replies through the smirk that never left her face. They haven't broken eye contact yet the smile still plastered on Emma's face.

Emma clearly lost in the woman's eyes doesn't say anything more or even attempts to make a move so Jane clears her throat, nudging her slightly to break whatever trance Emma is in.

"Alright," Emma says taking a step towards the bar. "What can I get you?" she asks while she waits for the bartender to get to them.

"A dirty martini please," the brunette responds.

After a few moments the bartender shows up, "Can I get an AMF drink and a dirty martini please” The bartender nods and moves to make their drinks. Emma turns to the brunette again just as Jane leans in towards her and whispers in her ear. Emma slightly turns her head to Jane smiles and nods. Emma turns back to the brunette again while Jane leaves her side and disappears into the crowd.

"I hope I'm not taking you away from your friend" the brunette says, having watched the interaction and takes a step closer.

"She'll be fine" Emma waves off, leaning her side into the bar. "I couldn't help but notice that you attracted quite the crowd earlier, I hope _I'm_ not keeping _you_ from anyone" Emma says trying not to look the woman up and down again, failing as she earns another amused eyebrow raise from the brunette when their eyes meet again.

"You're not keeping me from anyone" she replies simply. The bartender presents them with their drinks and Emma pays it off with cash and throws a few loose bills into the tip jar.

They continue to talk at the bar as they sip on their drinks. Emma can't shake the feeling that she met this woman before but she can't place her finger on when or where. Emma orders them another round before suggesting moving to one of the couches. The brunette agrees and Emma leads the way, slipping her arm around the brunette and lightly placing her hand on the woman's lower back as they make their way through the crowd. They sit right next to each other slightly facing each other, their knee's making contact.

Jane met up with Belle and Ruby as soon as she left Emma’s side. They watched from the end of the bar as Emma and the brunette got to know each other. Jane and Ruby could already tell that they were enamored by each other just by watching the two interact, the way that they looked into each others eyes while they spoke as if they were the only ones in the club, the outside world non existent to them. They continued to watch as Emma led the woman to the couch, they followed by making their way to the dance floor.

"That chick looks so familiar, doesn't she?" Jane brings up to the group as the three make a small circle on the dance floor still trying to keep an eye on the couple. Belle looks over again and tries to take a good look at the brunette.

"Oh!" Belle exclaims mostly to herself but Ruby heard her.

"Oh, what?" Ruby asks as her and Jane looks expectantly at Belle.

"That's uhm, that's Lacey's boss" Ruby's eyes go wide. "Well, technically she owns the club" Belle clarifies.

"Seriously?" Jane asks dumbfounded, jaw hanging open.

Belle nods her head "yup". The three of them look back at the pair on the couch with new eyes as they continue to dance to the music.

 

The pair laughs at Emma's corny comment and the brunette playfully hits Emma on the arm. Emma feels like she has a connection to the woman next to her, she can't explain it but the brunette has to be feeling it too since she hasn't made an attempt to ditch her yet. They finish their drinks and place the empty glasses on the table in front of them. They're still facing each other, not saying anything in that moment, simply getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Would you like another drink" Emma asks after a few moments, breaking the short-lived silence. They were far from drunk but after a few drinks in their system they were feeling a little tipsy.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She asks back playfully.

"Of course not" Emma responds faking offense.

"Hmm" she hums out as she uncrosses and crosses her legs again to adjust her seating, unconsciously moving closer to Emma.

"Oh my god!" Ruby says slapping Jane's arm repeatedly to get her attention, who was currently dancing with a cute blonde.

"Owww. What?!" Jane says turning her head to Ruby but continues to move with the blonde in front of her.

"Look!" She exclaims pointing over to their friend with the brunette.

Jane looks over as Emma is inching closer to the brunette and the brunette does the same. Their faces only inches apart.

"Get it girl!" Ruby yells out to Emma over the crowd. Belle slaps Ruby's arm, scolding her for being childish. That only causes Ruby to laugh and smiles at her girlfriend. "What?" she asks leaning in to give her a quick kiss not waiting for an answer.

 

Emma is inching forward towards the brunette; she faintly hears Ruby's voice, " _Get it girl!"_ over the crowd. She smiles as she licks her lips. Emma looks into chocolate eyes then darts down to red full lips. Her heart starts pounding hard in her chest anticipating the woman’s next move.

Emma feels and sees the brunette lean in a little and she takes it as permission to proceed. Emma tilts her head a little to the left, their lips mere inches apart. Emma stops a breath away wanting the brunette to close the gap.

Emma takes a nervous deep breath as she watches the brunette slowly begin to close the gap between them.

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt Ms. Mills," a deep Irish accented voice interrupts.

The brunette quickly pulls away startled by the deep voice.

Without hesitation Emma jumps to her feet and stares down the man in a black suit and tie. She opens her mouth, ready to rip him a new one but the brunette gently places a hand on Emma's arm, stopping any words from coming out of her mouth.

"Twat Block!" Emma hears Ruby yell again from a distance causing her to shake her head in frustration.

 

"What is it Graham?" The brunette asks irritation lacing her voice as she stands to face the man.

Graham leans in and whispers in her ear then takes a step back. The brunette nods her head "very well."

The woman turns to face Emma. "I had a lovely time, Ms…?" she says waiting for Emma to fill in the blank.

"Emma" she replies taken aback, they were about to kiss and now she was being formal? "Uhmm… Emma Swan."

The brunette woman smiles apologetically. "I had a lovely time Ms. Swan but duty calls" the brunette says again tilting her head over to the Graham.

Emma doesn't really know how to respond. So she nods her understanding "Right, of course" she says akwardly as she puts her hands into her back pockets.

"Perhaps I'll see you around" she says as a good bye then leans in and places a quick kiss on Emma's cheek. The woman doesn't wait for a response as she turns around and begins to walk away. Graham falls in step with her as they head towards three other men in black suits waiting a few feet away.

"Wait!" Emma says taking a few steps towards the brunette gently grabbing her arm. "I didn't catch your name?" she says sheepishly letting go of the woman's arm when she turns to face her.

A smirk grew on the brunettes face "No, you didn't" she responds with a wink and continues on her way with the four suited men, two in the front and two behind her.

Emma was left stunned, jaw open as she watched the woman walk away from her. _Seriously?!_

Belle, Jane and Ruby appeared behind her.

"What was that about?" Jane asks as they watched the brunette's entourage escort the woman through the crowd and down the stairs. Emma turns to face them, "I have no idea" she replies as she shrugs her shoulders and scratches the back of her neck.

"What a fuckin' twat block! He could've at least let you guys get it before he interrupted" Ruby exclaims more disappointed at the lost kiss rather than focusing on the men in black. Belle shakes her head at Ruby's comment.

"Right?!" Emma agreed, "And I didn't even catch her name" she adds disappointment dripping in her voice.

Jane laughs. "You were about to the kiss the girl and you didn't even get her name?"

"I tried to ask her as she was leaving but she wouldn't give it to me…but I did hear the dude call her Ms. Mills" Emma defended.

"That's not the only thing she didn't give to you" Ruby laughed.

"Bite me" Emma shot back and proceeded to take a seat on the couch.

"If it makes you feel better Emma, Ms. Mills' first name is Regina," Belle chipped in as the group joined Emma on the couch.

"How do you know?" Emma asks skeptically looking at Belle.

"That was Lacey's boss. She owns the club actually" she answers simply, "I met her briefly at their company party that Lacey brought me to a few days ago before the grand opening."

A smile grows on Emma's face as she thinks about the brunette, "Regina Mills."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to do a quick shout out to anybody that left kudos!  
> Drop a homie a review and let me know what you think. I'm open to any ideas and comments.


End file.
